damofandomcom-20200214-history
Sims 3 Episode Guide
Here is a Episode Guide of Damo2986's Sims 3 Let's Play Series. Season 1 Episode 1 Follow the life and times of Evan Jones across different continents. Episode 2 Evan moves into the neighbourhood, laughs at his neighbours and plays some chess. Episode 3 Evan gets a job in medicine, visits the local park for a grill-a-thon and meets the lovely Erin Kenneday; although his inital chat up lines don't go according to plan! Episode 4 Evan manages to turn the conversation around with Erin and impresses her with his sense of humour and his first day at work doesn't go entirely to plan Episode 5 Evan spends an evening at home and works hard the following day at work to make up for his poor performance Episode 6 Evan spends an evening in the park with Erin playing chess and manages to avoid talking about computers. Episode 7 Evan earns a raise a work after a moment of genius. He then celebrates his success by returning home and buying himself something that he has always wanted; a Lord Sponge computer. If you thought that was enough excitement for one day, think again because Evan also receives a mystery phonecall! Episode 8 Evan's first phonecall was a bit of a disappointment but the second one makes up for it. Not content to have a simple salad for dinner, Evan combines a wiered mix of cooking and logic skills to come up with a culinary breakthrough, Blended Salad. Episode 9 Evan manages to earn another promotion and spends the evening carrying out household chores Episode 10 Evan doesn't manage to get a good night's sleep but still goes out for a rendezvous at the park with Erin. Episode 11 Evan plays his game of chess with Erin and the following day receives a phone call from his boss Jamie (Who will he choose?) Episode 12 Evan invites Geoffrey Landgraab over for a ranked chess match and gets upset when Geoffrey cheats to win. To make himself feel better, Evan invites his boss over for dinner so he can get to know her a little better. Episode 13 Evan's night with Jamie goes quite well despite the dishwasher going kaput. Episode 14 Evan's hopes are dashed when he realises he doesn't have enough money to travel to China. He decideds to study logic in the library to boost his chances of promotion, then chills out with Jamie at the beach Episode 15 Evan has a blast with Jamie at the beach. Episode 16 Evan's toilet overflows, he earns a promotion at work and plans on inviting Jamie over to have some fun. Episode 17 Jamie is working nights and cannot go round to Evan's house. He decides to go to the park to play chess with whoever is present and is pleasantly surprised when he sees Erin. Over the course of the evening their relationship takes a turn for the better. Has he finally decided who he wants to be in a relationship with? Episode 18 Evan is on call and has to go to work in the night for an emergency and his plans to travel to China are scuppered when the car pool arrives and he cannot bear the thought of missing a days work. Episode 19 Evan gets a surprise promotion and finally reaches China. Episode 20 Evan accepts his first adventure and heads into the Forbidden City but has trouble locating the general store. Episode 21 Evan makes his way to the local Martial Arts Academy where he shows his lack of skill on the training dummy. To make matters worse a little old lady shows Evan how it should be done!! Episode 22 Evan decides to spar against the little old lady and ends up on the receiving end of a defeat. Episode 23 After a little bit of searching Evan eventually manages to find the tomb that he is supposed to go to. Episode 24 Evan's brainpower is tested as the Tomb in China throws up numerous challenges.